1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a backlight module and a display apparatus and more particularly to a backlight module and a display apparatus capable of adjusting a light intensity distribution and promoting the central brightness of the screen.
2. Description of Prior Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) is widely used in kinds of electronic products. Most of the Liquid crystal displays are backlight type LCDs, which comprises a display panel and a backlight module. The backlight modules can be categorized into a side lighting type and a direct light type to provide backlight to the liquid crystal display panel according to the different light source positions.
Generally, the central brightness is an important parameter for a liquid crystal display. Generally, promotion of the central brightness of the liquid crystal display can be achieved by raising the light intensity of the back light source (for example, light emitting diode) in the backlight module. However, such achievement easily requires increase of the power consumption and needs unnecessary energy waste.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a backlight module and a display apparatus for solving the drawbacks of prior arts.